Power Rangers: Night Wings
by Iconic Star Child
Summary: About 5 kids and a music teacher becoming Prs.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: 5 teens and their music teacher take 6 Nitro Gems to become the Power Rangers: Night Wings. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PR of any series. They don't belong to me. I'm just writing for fun. **

Kia roller bladed to his friend Livy's house. She is a short petite blond of about 5'5 with sort of wavy hair and Chocolate highlights. Striking Blue orbs. And punk girl clothes. She's in a band called 'The Skier Girls' and is her mom's in home nurse. Her mother Natasha is very sick and she takes care of things at home. Like run errands, get dinner cooked, and run to the market.

She is also very anti- social except for her best friend Kia, a Japanese guy from Tokyo. He is 6 foot 1, a skater like her, and a beach guy. He's in 'The Kasano Gang' band.

The girls and guys would have competitions every Summer at her house.

All of them sympathize with Nichole who has yet to find her father: A something Oliver. She likes Kaza, Kia's brother. And Griffin Jones. 5 people in a band. 5 people on a mission to become warriors sworn by blood using the Nitro Gems.

Soon, the Earth was disturbed. It shook as dark warriors with X masks rose from the ashes and out of a smoke. They are called the Sentin Snakes.

And their rattlers trembled.

Kimberly connected the 5 shards together, but the last piece is missing. She will have to assemble it later.

"Scar and Tokia get out here," said the red faced Crocodile called 'Sentinel.'

"My Lord," they bowed and kneeled to the ground. "She's assembling the Gems as we speak. Must contain her and bring me the Gems!"

Teens and adults all over felt it: The little Earthquake. Kia looked up at the sky which was darkening slightly. 'What's going on...,' he wondered. So did Livy.

They stared.

The Sentin Snakes were sent. Along with Rattler, a new monster. Kia punched it and used his hands to lift Livy who then spun in the air and kicked their heads.

A strange light came at them and entrapped the teens. They were whisked by the light and touched in a lab of some kind with heavy running machines and Dr. Hart.

She opened up a case and walked over. "Ms. Hart...," said Livy in wonder. Then, she touched an object. It sent a bubbling energy of Light Blue into her forehead where a Blue star of the same color formed.

Kia felt no need to touch his... So, he stepped back, but it came for him. It touched down on his head and entered slowly like the last time.

"Red Dragon and Blue Dragon Night Wings," Kim gave them their suits.

Kind of like the Ninja Storm suits.

They had bands around their wrists now and they shape into morphers whenever they envision a battle.

She also walked them into a sliding door where she showed them several weapons. One: A Dragon Katana and the Battle Axe for Kia.

They were entranced.


	2. Chapter 2

Nichole owned the Dragon Store in Rock City and it was busy that day. Musicians came in to buy her things like she had to grab a Fender for Kaza as he came in with Griffin. They both decided to sit with her, scooting quite too close for comfort.

The three were awkward for about two minutes until a two headed beast showed up and was heading their way, laughing like a Hyena. "You are no use to Master! We want the Gems!"

'What the Hell are these Gems,' thought Griffin as he shoved Nich behind him to defend her should he have to, but Kaza did the same. Except, he was flexing his muscles getting ready for a fight.

Nikki made an 'EW' face at the monster. She really wanted to go to that Charity event and listen to the two group of bands, but then, this guy shows up out of nowhere making chaos out of her store. She was beyond pissed off!

Kaza was bouncing up and down like a kid on Christmas wanting to get this over with when the light also got to them, sending them to the same place as Kia and Livy.

Dr. Hart appeared with wrist bands, suits, and what looked to be a briefcase.

The suits: See Ninja Storm's but there's a Pink. They're all Gold with colored lines.

"These are your Ninja suits, wrist bands, and your..." She opened up the briefcase holding shiny devices attached to them with Gems resembling a Dragon. The Gems growled and startled the kids.

Griffin didn't want to touch his and stepped back. "Hold out and take the Gems. Attach them now." "Um," said Nich shyly. "Why are we chosen... And what are we chosen for...?"

Livy had a thought. "You. Look familiar."

Kia: You're the Music Teacher!

"Okay guys: You, Nikki, and Griffin's are a bit differently designed. Yours' don't enter you, but rather, they attach to your wrists. While you 'Kia' and you 'Levi' are soul mate Dragons so therefore yours' are special and they pass through you, into your brain cells to give you unnatural abilities.

Livy: I knew I called you Ms. Hart for a reason... She thought about why the name seemed to roll out of her tongue with such ease and now, knew why.

She's the Music Teacher at Rock Bay High.

Two intruders snuck something out of Mr. Thompson's compound. They carried a box that said 'Explosive' and brought it before 'Sentinel.'

"I wanted the Gems, you geniuses," he growled at the two bucket heads.

He was about to fire when Toxtrica came. She showed him a Ruby dark Gem.

"The Ruby Ranger is in process, sire..."

"Good," he laughed.

'Soon, I'll be rid of this toy of a world!'

'And go back to my own...' 'Hm, I have the luxury of the Digi Dynamite and the Rudy Dark Ranger. This could prove useful...'

The she- beast patrolled the halls of his ship and wondered into Nautraville. "What are you doing, you Nympth!"

"Please- please spare me, your highness!"

"It's 'Princess Toxtrica' to you!"

'My daughter, do not be impatient,' said a voice to her brain. It was her father. "Sire..."

"Aww look, it's daddy's little girl..."

"Refsicore!"


	3. Chapter 3

Refs walked around her and then, grabbed her and kissed her. He was tugging hard with his mouth and greedy fangs doing all the work. The princess smirked and allowed her pale face to fall back. Her red eyes and red fangs pricked but they didn't sting.

"Let's go get the Gems love..."

In Harvcore Café, Miley finally came back to work after 'the experiment' they fixed on him. 'To make him new and better,' they said. And gave him a venomous bite with the Dark Ruby shining. Finally dimming only to when he woke up.

He became not the Miley Cyrus you know to love, but something deeper. Darker. And Strong.

He became the Dark Red Ruby Ranger, Milrus.

He came into the door and didn't talk to anyone. Just sat in a corner, looked around, and got bored.

Waiting for some type of trouble to cause.

But, he was programmed to do as his masters please. He works alone. Only for them. The side of evil and his eyes flashed a deep Ruby Red before turning soft Chocolate Brown.

"God, I want to cause some type of destruction. There isn't much to do..."

"Get to work Miley," said his boss. He looked up and then, down. 'Who was he talking to...!?' Some powerful being like him didn't deserve a response like that. He has to get this guy on his 'hate' list and to 'kill' list.

Then, he'll be back to normal.

"Miley, did you hear what I was saying...?" He waved a hand to his face.

"No," was his casual response. He was looking for something. Searching his eyes everywhere for 'it.' The Gem.

"Serpox, go after him," said a voice. It was from a rival villain Sirpirius.

He rivaled the Master 'Sentinel.'

Milrus walked away from his boss.

"You are fired...!"

He didn't care. He was looking for mayhem and destruction.

He watched in mirth as a building blew up. By his hand. He looked at the burning hole.

A shockwave siren sounded in the lab. The Rangers all got up. Kim: Prepare to face the Dark Ranger. As she pulled him up on screen.

Livy growled. "An evil Ranger...?"

"Yes, but leave him alone. Don't kill because underneath it all, he's good." "A human."

Kaza: Oh but if he hurts us, we hurt him 'right...?'

She shook her head. "Not for revenge..."

Kia: Okay, then, let's get ready to pummel this guy!

"Night Storm Fury!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Rangers looked at their costumes. They were awesome! They looked like Dragons and had white pants.

The girls had a small skirt with a colored line to their own color coordinates. They faced the beast before them. "Dark Ranger, STOP!"

He didn't listen and continued to tear apart buildings. Until Kia threw his flame ball. It caught him off guard. "You'll pay for that Red!"

Kia stomped over to him. "You must STOP and LISTEN!"

"Why...," he growled. "Why should I listen to a bunch of meddling kids...!?"

Kaza: You're a kid like us, aren't you...?

"You should listen closely. I am 'MY' master's toy. Nothing you can do will sway me otherwise!"

Miley shifted his attention to a passerby. He beamed and destroyed the person. All the Rangers were livid.

Griffin: Forget it! I'm ready to get this show on the road!

Livy nodded. "Me too! The guy is pure EVIL!"

They all lined up against him. They have a little blaster that they held upward.

"Oo, you're going to terrorize me with your 'cheap cartoon hero toy'," he mocked.

Kia: Every Ranger has its line to draw and you just drew yours'! So, we're going to finish this up and have someone else clean up the mess!

"Don't you worry, Kia, I am looking for the Gems. Not you! So, your day is lucky!"

'Kia. How does he know me...!?'

"Who are you...!?"

"You will find out soon Ranger," he said with a chuckling goodbye.

"We meet again Ranger. And you came alone." He said with a clap.

Kia: You wanted me here...? Why...?

"I need the Gems for something powerful. My master..."

"I am not giving 'you' anything!"

"Keep an eye on your girlfriend..."


	5. Chapter 5

"LIVY," he screamed and ran to the attack. They battled fiercely and got close to the edge. Miley saw a surprise and opened for a power ankle shot to the knee. Kia screamed as he fell. He landed roughly on rocks before he got back up. He glared at the edge at a smirking Ruby Ranger. Miley took off his helmet. He had a blank face. He made it invisible with his Gem.

"What do you want with the Gems!?"

"The Gems are powerful. My master wants them. So, retrieve them or I'll have your Livy!"

All of the boys along with Kim called her 'LEVI'. It was a guy's name and she liked it: To be one of the guys. It made her 'special' from girls.

She was walking and strumming her guitar. 'Man, I hope Kia likes this song... I want him to like me, but not as a friend. A 'sister.' More like a girlfriend.'

"You don't want Lev, you want ME!"

He used a special air magic to land in front of the Ranger. "I don't care, just give me what I want!"

"It's 'her' or the Gems... Choose and choose quickly!"

Kia closed and listened to his Dragon. Fire Breathing Dragon: Don't listen to him, young one. Stay courageous.

Suddenly, he had the strengths. "NO! You will eat your words, RUBY!" He became a big massive flame, eating away at Miley who used his hands to dodge the attack but it burned his suit.

He gasped for air in his helmet and his face became visible.

"Get me out of here!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kia got nothing but air as Miley disappeared.

He powered down, confused. 'Where is here...?' He looked around at a decimated scene of 10,000 years ago. The voice of Zordon floated above. "Dragon, Red Ranger," it said. He looked up. "Huh...?"

The voice became in his head. 'It is I... Zordon. Of Eltare...'

'But how are you speaking through my mind and not in front of me...?' 'You must listen carefully. Years ago, I had someone like a dear daughter to me run a specific mission to guard these sacred Gems you know hold. I knew 'Sentinel' was coming and had her hold them until the Chosen Ones are chosen. The 5 of you along with her will fill the prophecy of the night.'

'And the Ranger you speak of is your friend. He will be the last piece of the puzzle and you should know him as young Miley.'

"What- what!? Man, Miley!" He sputtered.

'This is all 'Sentinel's' doing. He used your friend against you. You must be careful and not shun him completely.'

"Miley is completely deranged! He killed a person!"

'Just fried him!'

'Find forgiveness...' The voice left. He shook his head. "I can't. I don't know how..." He said mournfully.

He was breathing fast. "You guys won't believe this...! It's Miley! He's Dark Ruby...!" "What," all of the voices echoed, but Kim's. She stood calm and collectively.

Griffin: Uh uh, I ain't fighting my friend!

"Pipe down," Kaza snapped.

"He's an enemy right now."

Dark Ruby was hobbling and helped onto a seat. "I almost got him," he snarled.

"You weren't good enough apparently," said Sabrina. "Oh shut up, you dumb cat!"

'Sentinel' stood stony faced. "I want the Gems."

"I'm sorry I failed," he bowed. 'Next time I will have to destroy you...'


	7. Chapter 7

Naphine, the other daughter of 'Sentinel' can get used to her new body. A human.

She flexed out her arms, testing these 'human' strengths. Nothing magnifies the old, but still good enough.

She was supposed to bait Kia.

Impersonate someone else as his sister, Usako.

His dead sister, Usako.

But, she didn't know she would enjoy being a human and fall in love with one: A ranger particularly in Green.

She fixed her eyes on him and walked up to him, tapping him on the shoulder. Griffin turned around from attacking the pinball machine.

'How beautiful,' he was transfixed.

'Good, I got to him.' She giggled and pointed to a chair.

She kicked her feet under the table and waited for him to say something. Comment. Just general chatting. But, he said nothing and only stared.

His eyes were too wide like a kicked puppy, she thought.

Nichole stared confused. "Who's this...?"

"I'm Usako..."

Kia turned around. "LIAR!"

They all talked about what to do with Miley and now, this.

"Stop your tricks!"

He remembered when they were three, playing behind their parents and other kids, kicking Soccer balls around. Kia chased after a younger Usako.

She was his fraternal twin, born apart by only two minutes until the unexpected heart failure.

The family buried her under the same tree they played under and he always shed tears during 'that day.'

The painful memories were brought back. Just by 'Usako's' face standing there. But, she wasn't Usako, was she...?

Only the same look, natural black hair, and soft Asian features.

"God damn it," he said kicking a chair out and scooting far back.

His friends all looked at him and spared room.

Livy put an arm around him. "We'll figure it out..."

He shook his head. "Someone's playing a trick on me... She isn't Usako."

Nichole looked up. "Maybe it's 'Sentinel'."

"It has to be," he whispered angrily.

"Father, what's the next step...?"

"Go see about Griffin..."

"Leave Griffin to me," she mocked.

She didn't want him to be hurt.

She had to 'play.'


	8. Chapter 8

_He was dreaming he was running and being chased by his sister's clone. Fire Breathing Dragon blew smoke and lifted into the sky. He followed and shot up into the sky with small Dragon like wings sitting on top of his shoulders. _

_Fire Breathing Dragon: You must keep it alive... _

He was sweating and groaning in his sleep.

Then, he felt the wings. They were sitting on top of his shoulders. 'Just like the dream,' he thought.

'Usako' became Naphine, a dark warrior with a tight leather outfit holding her Wraith Staff.

Also, a pendant.

She peeked through her telescope at Griffin. 'I have no choice to hurt you. I'm sorry... But, you've been so kind to me. I don't want to hurt you. This is my master's choice.'

Milrus: Bravo, nice show!

She gasped. "When you get the Gems, give them to me or I'll tell your father about his 'dirty little daughter's secret'."

Phoenix glared at him. "You kill for dishonor! At least, they are good and kind, but you slaughter and destroy! That's not the way of us 'villains', we leave them to destroy us, we're not supposed to win...!"

Miley shrugged. "I'm a different specie."

"You are despicable and insane!"

"I mean it Phoenix, I want the Gems or I'll destroy everything you LOVE!"

_Phoenix Heart: Don't listen, young one. Focus on the Gem. _

She channeled the Gem into her palm.

"Oh my gosh, I have a Gem! Thank you!" She called to the Dragon. Phoenix Heart nodded and flew away.

"Night Wing Fury! Purple Heart Power!" She switched into her suit.

She jumped up and down in excitement with the Heart Dragon inside her now.

**Author's note: Her morph is a bit different. Where the other say, 'Night Storm Fury' hers' is just a regular 'Night Wing Fury.' **

**Next up: Coyote Growler's appearance. **


	9. Chapter 9

Kim created a robot: Coyote Growler. It's a synthetic walking talking Coyote Bot that is trained to be their back up at the lab.

He woke up and yawned. "What can Coyote Growler do for you...?"

Kim: Coyote, you are to be our new help here at the lab with me. And I have a new project that needs some adjustments to the suits. They're called the Super Night Wing suits.

"Sure, not a prob. I'll get straight to it, miss...!"

"Okay, here's what we do. I want to have the suits designed to flip back and forth between original Night Wings' and the Super ones. Can you get me that drill and my glass...?"

"Sure can do, mam..."

They worked throughout the day while the Rangers went to the Charity Event. They ran into 2 people: Adam and Rocky who are in town for the bands' performance. They didn't know Kim worked there as well. They are here to get new jobs as the Science and History teachers to replace Mr. Kinton and Mrs. Alberton.

And one more for Mr. S. But, he'll come later.

The Bio Lab exploded. Kim held back Coyote Growler from trying to pick up rubble. "Damaged," he said grumpily kicking at a large beam.

"It's fine... Let's just start remodeling."

They got busy.

Livy hurried to apologize for her friends. "Uh, hi, we're sorry. We were just- in a hurry to get to the show."

Adam chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair. "Hey, no problem kid... Say, we're all going to the same show right...?"

Kia: Um, yeah, why...?

Rocky: What say you owe us one and we go together...? Then,, you can show us new guys what's cool around this place.


End file.
